Senkiira Phyrraktyrr
Senkiira '''is a dragonborn wizard and a member of the Pineapple Party. '''Description Appearance Senkiira is a brass dragonborn of considerable height and build, standing at 6'6". Her facial features are less sharp than is typical of dragonborn, with a short, rounded snout and blunt scales protruding from her head, similar to horned lizards. Her eyes are also round, though somewhat tapered at the outer ends, and have reptilian slit pupils. The irises are brown. As a dragonborn, she has a pair of horns similar to ram's horns, a long tail, and clawed feet and hands. Her usual choice of outfit is the Grand Archive's librarian uniform, which consists of a single-sleeved dark robe worn beneath a lighter-coloured wrap and a parchment-coloured sash. She wears a library-issued employee bracelet on her left wrist and keeps her arcane focus, a string of begleri beads, tied around her right wrist. Personality Senkiira . She can be somewhat childish and prone. She has a strong sense of justice, . She has a somewhat childish sense of humour and enjoys pranks. Her abilities as a divination wizard are somewhat latent, and usually manifest not as foresight but as feelings of deja vu. She is often struck by the memory of a phrase or fact she once read only at the moment that such information becomes relevant - for example, she may recall a book wherein an enemy stumbles over their own cape, and then watch the same scene play out in reality. Like they're not strong enough for her to really think of them as anything more than gut instinct or deja vu, but they're present enough to clue her in on key phrases and information for future use, to make it slightly easier for her to pick up on divination spells despite her having trouble with abstract magic (which, of all the schools, divination seems one of the most partial to) Senkiira often struggles with thinking in the long term and easily loses track of the passage of time; for her, a few days in the future might as well be a few years. She's a philomath who loves learning new things and pursuing new information. History Early Life Senkiira was born in Destash as a member of the Phyrraktyrr clan. As a youngling she was instilled with the principles of independence and self-improvement that all dragonborn are taught; additionally, as a member of a very traditional clan, the importance of bringing the clan honour and contributing to its prosperity were heavily emphasized to her. Naturally curious and eager to help others, she worked hard to find a path that would allow her to pursue those interests and fulfill her clan's expectations. Finding such a path proved difficult, however, as she was loathe to imagine being tethered to the same monotonous profession for the rest of her life. But a visit from a wizard scholar when she was ten allowed her to discover the limitless potential of magic, and she excitedly set to the task of learning the arcane arts. Sadly, her progression in academics was slow, partially because of her ADHD and partially because she was unable to choose a particular school of magic to devote herself to. Her abilities in most schools were average, and allthough she had a natural affinity for divination, she struggled to grasp the magical theory that the school demanded; as a result, she felt she had no talent for any particular specialization. Frustrated and lacking in funds, she frequently dropped in and out of her magical studies to work and accumulated experience in many fields, from manual labour to retail to community service. Eventually, after almost two decades of intermittent study and work, she was able to earn accreditation as a true wizard and decided to find a stable career in magic. Her search led her to the Grand Archive at the age of 28, where she worked until the start of the campaign. Prior to the Adventure While out delivering books to the Grand Archive's associated scholars and branch locations, Senkiira briefly stopped in the port city of Kirola, only to have her cart of books stolen while her attention was diverted. Her panic at the incident was only heightened by the fact that among the books was a tome she had snuck out of the Grand Archive without permission, at the request of an acquaintance she frequently met on this delivery route. Horrified by her grave error, she frantically searched Kirola for the missing books only to turn up empty-handed. As she contemplated her newly-accrued debt at the Hollow Barrel Inn, she overheard Gundren Rockseeker's offer of work and promise of rich rewards, and eagerly jumped at the chance to start repaying her debt. Independent Study Arc Although her adventures with the Pineapple Party served well as a distraction, Senkiira's conscience and anxiety gnawed at her ceaselessly, and she kept a constant eye out for any information about her missing books. After hearing news in Tayrin of a cart similar to hers headed north to Issan, and upon receiving a mission in the northern hold from the Lords' Alliance, she felt that things were finally falling into place and eagerly pursued the lead. The subsequent conflict with Thomas Bowers struck a nerve with Senkiira for several reasons: first, because the communities of Issan and Everstone were devastated by Bowers' plots; second, because Bowers had been involved in the theft of her books; and third, because her superior Safras Varden had been abducted and harmed for Bowers' goals. Relationships Garesh Garlesby Senkiira considers Garesh a close friend and comrade. She has a great respect for her abilities and relies on her as the backbone of the team, even going so far as to point to her as the de facto leader when dealing with third parties (regardless of Garesh's own thoughts on the matter). Senkiira views Garesh's diligence and Beatrice Tigerclaw Alex Hillcrest S'illes Senkiira Sapphire in the Mountain Sapphire was a colleague and close friend to Senkiira while she worked at the Grand Archive. As both are playful and curious by nature, they got along extraordinarily well and were able to keep up with one another's eclectic interests, supporting each other in their research projects and in pulling pranks. Whenever they meet, they will usually share whatever interesting fact or strange object has recently caught their attention. During their reunion in Vastai, Sapphire gifted Senkiira several Scrolls of Telescription so that the two may remain in touch while they traveled. Safras Varden Senkiira greatly admires Safras as the head librarian of the Grand Archive and as a model example of dragonborn principles. She cares a lot about his opinion, and her fear of even remotely disappointing him caused her to avoid him for a large part of her adventure. Since the resolution of the trouble in Issan, however, her conscience has cleared and she has happily settled into a more friendly relationship with him, to the point of even asking him to teach her dragon chess. Augustina Senkiira is exceptionally fond of Augustina, and has summoned her more often than any other familiar even prior to becoming an adventurer. The cat's first "death" at the hands of the Black Spider greatly shook Senkiira and resulted in her sidelining Augustina from battle for a long period after her resummoning. However, her hyper-vigilance has somewhat relaxed over time. Character Information Quests Senkiira's primary goals revolve around traveling with her friends and offering aid as a representative of the Lords' Alliance. She is foremost concerned with securing the safety of the world and its inhabitants, but also wishes to improve the quality of life of the communities she encounters. Her secondary goals relate to the Grand Archive. She wishes to continue to send interesting artifacts and phenomena to the Archive for research and documentation, and also hopes to form a network of informative sources from around the world with the Grand Archive as its central hub. Currently, she has secured the cooperation of the ice toad archivists in Oyaviggaton and the mummy lord Diderius for this network. Prior to the adventure, she made it her personal project to translate books of Draconic magic to vernacular Common for the use of the general public, hoping to make the knowledge more easily accessible to anyone who wanted to learn. She also wished to develop a standard notation system for magic to make learning easier. While those goals have been put on the backburner, the hope of making learning accessible still remains in her heart. Notable Items * Arcane focus * Circlet of Concentration * Spider Staff * Spellbook ** Additional spellbook (previously owned by Black Spider) * Staff of Defense * Darkvision glasses (made by Shar) * Ring of Seasons * Scrolls of Telescription * Grand Archive employee bracelet (activates library Teleportation Circle system) * A pearl worth 100gp * Light crossbow * Carpentry tools Stored Items * Stolen cup/Chip (animated in Issan by Tiny Servant, accidentally stolen from inn) * Carved Statuette * Glimmering Dragon egg shell (previously owned by Midnight) * Bounty poster of herself (drawn by Jexiff) Abilities Dragonborn Abilities * Fire Breath (5x30 ft line, DEX save) * Fire Resistance Proficiencies * Skills: '''Arcana, History, Investigation, Medicine * '''Tools: '''Carpenter's Tools, Dragon Chess * '''Languages: '''Common, Draconic, Elvish, Gnomish '''Feats * War Caster Wizard Abilities * Arcane Recovery * Arcane Tradition (Divination) ** Portent ** Expert Divination * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting (INT) Wizard Spells Cantrips * Mage Hand * Message * Minor Illusion * Ray of Frost Level 1 * Charm Person * Detect Magic (Ritual, Concentration) * Find Familiar (Ritual) * Fog Cloud (Concentration) * Grease * Hideous Laughter (Concentration) * Identify (Ritual) * Illusory Script * Longstrider * Mage Armour * Magic Missile * Ray of Sickness * Shield * Thunderwave Level 2 * Detect Thoughts (Concentration) * Dragon's Breath (Concentration) * Enlarge/Reduce (Concentration) * Gentle Repose (Ritual) * Hold Person (Concentration) * Invisibility (Concentration) * Levitate (Concentration) * Magic Weapon (Concentration) * Mirror Image * Misty Step * Rope Trick * Spider Climb (Concentration, from Spider Staff) * Suggestion (Concentration) * Web (Concentration, from Spider Staff) Level 3 * Counterspell * Dispel Magic * Fly (Concentration) * Fireball * Haste (Concentration) * Leomund's Tiny Hut (Ritual) * Lightning Bolt * Major Image (Concentration) * Phantom Steed (Ritual) * Slow (Concentration) * Tiny Servant Level 4 * Banishment (Concentration) * Dimension Door * Fabricate * Fire Shield * Polymorph (Concentration) * Stoneskin (Concentration) * Watery Sphere (Concentration) Level 5 * Animate Objects (Concentration) * Bigby's Hand (Concentration) * Legend Lore * Wall of Force (Concentration) Category:Characters Category:Player Character